1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to digital image processing.
2. Information
Image tampering refers manipulation of image to change an appearance. Here, such tampering may comprise a malicious manipulation of an authentic image to mislead observers. The development of the digital imaging technology makes image tampering much easier than before. There is an increasing need to determine whether images have been tampered, especially for forensic purposes. Image splicing is one of the commonly used image tampering schemes, which may comprise joining two or more images together to construct a scene that actually never existed, for example. Following a splicing of an authentic image, additional processing is typically employed to make such a splicing more difficult to detect.